


How Could I Forget?

by daisyrachel



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Accidental Marriage, Cute, Drunken Confessions, Drunkenness, Fluff, Las Vegas, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 02:23:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11682051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisyrachel/pseuds/daisyrachel
Summary: Shore leave in Vegas was a terrible idea, and everyone knew it.





	How Could I Forget?

**Author's Note:**

> written for @shesthemuscle on tumblr : “I thought it was a one-night-stand…and now we’re married…” + Coldatom

Shore leave in Vegas was a terrible idea, and everyone knew it. No one was gonna say no though, so when the Legends end up in Las Vegas, Rip said they had twenty four hours and then swanned off to find a slots machine.

 

Then Sara grinned impishly and suggested they find a bar and, well, that’s another thing that _no one_ was going to say no to.

 

Len didn’t remember that much after that. Well he remembered tequila shots, and he remembered dancing with Sara, and he remembered Mick telling him to stop drinking and sober up, and he _definitely_ remembered Mick’s reaction to the finger Len gave him after that, as the bruise on his stomach was started feel sore.

 

What he _didn’t_ remember was getting a room, or going up to it. He _didn’t_ remember bringing someone upstairs with him. He _didn’t_ remember the identity of this mystery man he had spent the past night with.

 

He was tall, and strong, but his head was obscured by the blankets, and he was facing away from Len. Len tried to gently lift the sheets off his head in order to get a closer look while not waking the sleeping log next to him.

 

He saw chestnut brown hair, and he felt his stomach drop. Quickly climbing over the man and getting a look at his face had confirmed his suspicions. None other than Ray Palmer, the man he had been crushing on since 1975 was lying in the bed next to him.

 

He shivered, and decided it was time to make a quick exit. What he wasn’t expecting was for the hotel phone to start ringing. Ray groaned and turned over, starting to blink his eyes.

 

Len quickly picked up the phone, in hopes of keeping the Boy Scout asleep. “What do you want?” he hissed, unsure of who the caller was.

 

“Now is that any way to greet your captain?” yelled the voice at the other end of the line. “Good morning lovebirds! How did you sleep? Or, _not_ sleep?”

 

Ray groaned again and rubbed his eyes. He looked at Len and smiled sleepily, and Len felt his heart melt a little bit. Then Ray’s eyes widened as he realized where they were. “You-“

 

Len sighed into the phone. “I’ll have to call you back, Sara.” He hung up and turned towards Ray. “Well, Boy Scout, what do you have to say for yourself?”

 

Ray blinked in response. “I think you told me you loved me last night.”

 

Len groaned as he remembered that _particular_ mistake. “In my defense,” he added, “You did return the sentiment.”

 

Ray nodded slowly, trying to piece together what had happened the night before. “I invited you up to my room…” he trailed off, slowly paling.

 

Len affirmed the statement with a nod. “And I said that you were such a Boy Scout that you probably couldn’t do anything with me before we got married. It’s irrelevant, as we obviously _did_.”

 

Ray paled even more. “Leonard,” he said, “I don’t think he did.” He held up his hand and Len noticed the glint on his finger. Upon closer inspection, it was a silver band on his ring finger. Len immediately put his hand in front of his face and noticed a matching band.

 

‘Well, _shit_.”

 

Ray dug through the bedside drawer, eventually pulling out a piece of paper; their marriage certificate. “So,” said Ray, scratching the back of his neck nervously, “What do you want to do?”

 

Len couldn’t help but smile a bit seeing the cautious look on Ray’s face. “Well, _Raymond_ ,” he drawled, “What if we don’t do anything?”

 

Ray cocked his head. “I’m sorry?”

 

“Well, did you mean what you said last night?”

 

Ray paused for a moment and nodded a little nervously. “I’m not sure if I can say it sober yet,” he started, “But it’s definitely been true. I’ve had a thing for you ever since Russia, you must have known that.”

 

Len smiled. “And I happen to feel the same way, Boy Scout.” Ray looked a little shocked, but then grinned, clearly pleased. “Last I heard, divorces are hard to get in the temporal zone. So, Raymond Palmer, will you stay married to me?”

 

Ray laughed, and then pretended to ask surprised. “Why, of _course_ Leonard!”

 

Len smiled seeing Ray’s reaction. “Well then,” he said, smirking impishly, “We don’t have to be back at the Waverider for another few hours. What do you suggest we do, _husband_?”

**Author's Note:**

> leave a comment or kudos to show me you care! holla at me on tumblr : raymondpalmef.tumblr.com


End file.
